leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zeke's Harbinger/@comment-6281696-20150730202206/@comment-6281696-20150808232034
Lockets 40MR is considerably better than zeke's 35 armor thanks the difference in difficulty for getting armor/MR. There are items with 100 armor, I don't think there's any MR item with over 60MR. Not to mention that locket comes with a good chunk of health and regen. While the only stat on this that is at an expected level for a finished item is the CDR. The rest is lackluster. And yes, zeke's is an item that has to benefit from its synergy with the rest of the build, but as I've said I rarely see anyone go for a build that focusses enough on AP to make it usefull. Yes they frequently get an item or two, but by far and large their money goes into the gold item, boots, sighstone, and by the time they then finish their first "real" item the match is nearly over. A support with a full build is rare, a support with 700 AP (or anything even resembling that) is something I haven't seen outside of ARAM in a very long time. Now obviously people can adapt their builds, but I don't see any of them being particularly viable. I much sooner see the item becoming popular on for example AP junglers who then put the buff on their mid for late game. As for Gnar, my point is that Gnar, even without megaform, would at least be usefull. While this item without its passive is godawefull. And this one is considerably easier to avoid. Unless the proc-rate is secretly increadibly high once you get the hang of it I suspect it'l be virtually useless in 9 out of 10 fights... As for the mules, locket is a bad example as it is a reasonable item beyond the supportive qualities. It's a perfect valid buy even without the shield and aura. A better example is the sighstone. Literally the only reason the support buys it is because noone else can be bothered to (with the exception of some champions like lee sin). There's no particular reason for this. In fact, arguably the jungler is much more fit to be in charge of warding. Not to mention that it is objectivly better for everyone to at least help a bit simply because you cover more ground. Yet the thing is pretty much mandatory on a support, and if the support doesn't take it chances are there will be close to no wards. As a consequence the supports ends up being a mule dragging around the sighstone. Similarly take Ardent censer. Now it is in fact a fairly reasonable item. However, its main draw can not be applied to whomever carries it. Which changes it from a decent item to something bordering on useless when it comes to personal use. Again, you're simply there to carry the item, not because that item actually makes you more effective personally while also improving your supportive abilities. O as for my remark with how difficult it is to get a bunch of 50-AP items. Of course it is possible, it will however end up being a awefull build that doesn't have any real strong side. No single stat will be at a "good" level, you just end up with a halfhearted mage build. Which doesn't work on most supports to begin with as a significant part of the job is jumping in harms way, and having virtually no defenses is going to make that difficult...